Deseo Prohibido
by Misaki Yagami
Summary: Alguna vez te has despertado violentamente de la cama, mojada y rehilando, viendo el reloj de tu habitación notando que es madrugada, sintiendo el corazón en la garganta mientras llevas las manos a tu boca recordando aquel sueño erótico en donde eras poseída por tu marido, un sueño húmedo que se convertía en pesadilla cuando te dabas cuenta que en lugar de tu cónyuge estaba tu hijo


**PECADO**

Alguna vez te has despertado violentamente de la cama, mojada y rehilando, viendo el reloj despertador de tu habitación notando que son las dos o tres de la madrugada, sintiendo el corazón en la garganta mientras llevas las manos a tu boca recordando como aquel sueño erótico en donde eras poseída por tu marido, un sueño húmedo que rápidamente se convertía en pesadilla cuando te dabas cuenta que en lugar de tu cónyuge estaba tu hijo.

Pensar en eso me traía sensaciones de horror y placer promiscuo.

Apuesto que tú has sentido esta abominable sensación en la infancia o la adolescencia sin que te percates.

Esta es una fuerza erótica colosal y destructora capaz de crear fantasías lujuriosas en nuestro interior anqué siempre digamos que no.

Yo no entendía el por qué, pero era algo que me llamaba demasiado la atención… quería perder la razón, la moral y la decencia por experimentar esa experiencia prohibida con mi retoño.

Esta fantasía iba más allá de solo sexo, era un juego de seducción que me volvía loca… tal vez pasar demasiado tiempo con el ayudándolo a superar su inseguridad hasta la adolescencia haya sido la causante.

Deseaba ser castigada, seducida y anhelada por mi hijo… mostrar mis intensiones con él… pero sabía que era incorrecto y grotesco con tan solo pensarlo… guárdamelo para mí.

Mi vida es radiante, tengo un esposo maravilloso que me ama y me trata como a una princesa… tengo un hijo al que amo mucho, alumno estrella, sonriente, lleno de amigos por doquier.

Yo… soy alegre, sarcástica a veces, soñadora, amable, inteligente… pero tengo una asquerosa mente pervertida que me hace sentir mal como mujer y como persona.

Que curiosa es la mente… recuerdo como todo comenzó.

Había días buenos y días malos… pero ese día fue muy malo… no soportaba la cólera que sentía esa noche mientras veía a Minato, gritándole sus verdades.

Francamente no recuerdo porque estábamos discutiendo, lo único que si recuerdo era la expresión de mi hijo al vernos pelear… podía sentir que él no deseaba vivir en nuestra casa… que quería otra familia… que quiera marcharse lejos de ahí para no volver jamás.

Ver llorar a mi hijo era un dolor punzante en mi corazón… pero no podía evitar hacerlo sufrir… las constantes peleas con su padre en esos tiempos eran ya comunes… por el trabajo, mujeres, dinero, sexo… buscaba cualquier escusa para hacerlo enojar.

Minato tenía una fea costumbre… al enojarse demasiado se marchaba de la casa por horas hasta que la rabia que sentía desapareciera.

Yo amaba hacerlo rabiar… cada vez que se marchaba siempre me dejaba sola con mi hijo… era casi de diario que él y yo peleáramos constantemente.

Siempre había agresión física por alguno de los dos… era algo casi de diario ya que era yo la que comenzaba a hostigarlo con mis tonterías.

Cuantas veces use maquillaje para que Naruto no se diera cuenta de mis moretones tras las constantes peleas verbales con su progenitor.

Recuerdo que esa noche Minato se enojo mucho conmigo saliendo de la casa sin importarle la hora, encendiendo su motocicleta negra con detalles grises, mostrándome el dedo medio, marchándose de ahí.

Yo estaba en la cocina viendo como se iba, demostrando una muy molesta expresión en mi rostro.

Yo usaba una falda corta de color negro con una camiseta blanca ajustada, ya que había algo de calor, y eso que eran las ocho de la noche.

En eso entro Naruto tomando un vaso de cristal de la alacena que teníamos a un lado del microondas, llenándolo con agua del lavabo, bebiendo de ese pequeño contenedor de cristal con algo de inconformidad.

Me percate de su molestia ya que apretaba el vaso con fuerza así como sus dientes, cerrando un poco sus ojos, sorprendiéndome al ver como él estrellaba el vaso de vidrio contra el piso.

- ¡Como pueden pelear tanto! –contesto, echando fuego por los ojos, demostrando un carácter frio y autoritario - ¡Dejen de hacerlo!, ¡SI TANTO SE ODIAN POR QUE NO SE SEPARAN Y DEJAN DE JODERME! -grito

Yo estaba sorprendida de su comportamiento, viendo como me daba la espalda y se marchaba a su habitación en un ataque de furia.

No podía creer que me hubiese alzado la voz, sentía mi corazón a mil por hora… mi mente no podía dejar de recordarme esas palabras.

Por un momento sentí tristeza… pero luego sentí mucha rabia dentro de mí, y sin pensarlo subí hacia su habitación, abriendo su puerta con violencia, viéndolo sentado de espaldas sobre su cama.

- ¿Quién demonios te crees para hablarme así? –Le grite en cólera, arrastrándolo del cabello hacia mi habitación – ¡Nadie me dice que hacer!

Lo lleve a mi cuarto y le di una bofetada, dejándolo atónito… le pegue una y otra vez esperando a que me desafiara o se defendiera, pero no lo hizo.

Estaba molesta y fue ahí cuando verlo sobándose la cara me hizo sonreír dentro de mi perturbada cabeza, cerrando la puerta.

Lo tome del cabello y sin que este pusiera resistencia lo tire bocabajo hacia mi cama, aplastándole la cabeza con mi mano izquierda.

- ¡Te enseñare a no meterte en lo que no te importa! –le grite, quitándole el pants negro que traía puesto junto con su ropa interior, dándole varias nalgadas usando mi mano derecha con cierta rabia

Recuerdo que Naruto solo se quejaba pero no oponía resistencia… era como si pasivamente esperara a que me desahogara.

Le pegue como quince veces hasta que me agote, respirando jadeantemente, alejándome un poco de él.

Estaba molesta… pero después de ver como Naruto soporto ese castigo cambie de carácter radicalmente.

Naruto… perdóname -le susurre, viendo como lentamente se levantaba

Mi pequeño estaba triste indagándome porque le había pegado.

Yo no supe qué decir y lo abrace con fuerza pidiéndole disculpas.

En eso sentí como su mano lentamente me rozaba la espalda por debajo de mi camiseta, dando círculos aplacadores sobre mi piel.

Algo estaba pasándome, sentía como su mano subía de arriba hacia abajo dando vueltas en círculos para lentamente bajar hacia mi muslo derecho, apretándolo con fuerza, subiendo más y más.

Ya sabía cómo terminaría esto pero estaba paralizada.

- Te perdono mamá… ¿me perdonas? –Me indago, sujetando mi trasero –No quise ser imprudente –contesto, masajeando mis nalgas con fuerza

Yo estaba hueca, no podía pensar… no podía contestarle.

- No te volveré a levantar la voz –me dijo, aun masajeando mi trasero

Solo asentí con la cabeza, no podía hablar… estaba pasmada.

- Seré un buen niño –me contesto, tocando mis entrepiernas

Naruto me acariciaba los glúteos y entrepiernas varias veces al notar que yo no oponía resistencia y no le decía nada.

Sentía mi corazón a mil por hora, relajándome, sintiendo como mi niño me acariciaba las entrepiernas y glúteos.

Con forme transcurrían los segundos mi cuerpo esperaba esas caricias tan sutiles, acelerando mi respiración en el proceso.

No paso mucho para que comenzara a rosar sus dedos contra mi sexo, lo que me hizo estremecer, sintiendo un leve escalofrió en todo el cuerpo.

No sé si haberlo abofeteado y nalgueado lo hubiese excitado… pero no dejaba de manosearme con cierto deseo.

Cada vez que lo hacía, lentamente avanzaba hacia mi clítoris por debajo de mi falda, haciendo a un lado mi braga.

Yo solté un leve suspiro, estaba húmeda, empezando a retorcerme.

Naruto siguió con su labor… yo no decía nada, sintiendo como lentamente uno de sus dedos se introducían en mi parte intima.

Sentir ese dedo dentro de mí era demasiado.

Naruto me empujo sutilmente hacia la cama, acariciándome el cabello, sintiendo su exhalación en mi oreja derecha.

Yo no decía nada… Naruto metió su dedo nuevamente… mi cuerpo estaba excitado mientras él me acariciaba el clítoris con el pulgar.

Cerré los ojos… sentirlo dentro de mí me prendía… estaba a punto de sentir el orgasmo pero parecía que Naruto se percataba de eso ya que detenía sus caricias cada vez que contraía mi vagina.

Pude notar que tenía el pene muy erecto, parecía que el también iba a llegar a su clímax… estaba ansioso… deseoso… respirando agitado al igual que yo.

Naruto comenzó a embestirme con su dedo pulgar, friccionando mi clítoris con sus dedos índice y medio con una rapidez y fuerza que no pude evitar sacudirme de un lado hacia el otro sintiendo esa tensión que siempre me daba antes de venirme.

Yo estaba a puto de llegar al orgasmo sintiendo como sus dedos me arremetían… y en lo excitante del momento pude notar que mi hijo estaba a puto de correrse también.

Yo suspiraba y gemía hasta que deje de dar convulsiones… empecé a relajarme… pero Naruto aun no… me saco el pulgar y metió sus dos dedos hasta el fondo de mi vagina, acariciándome por dentro.

Yo abría los ojos y boca sorprendida, no podía creer lo que sentía… me gustaba, sentía mi cuerpo muy caliente y húmedo mientras me acariciaba y dibujaba un círculo de fluido en mi clítoris con su pulgar.

No podía creer lo bueno que era mi hijo para calentarme… me arremetía con sus dedos mientras me decía cosas lindas al oído.

- Eres preciosa mamá –musito mi hijo, dejando de atacarme con sus dedos, besando mi cuello –Papá no te merece –susurraba con cierta excitación, metiendo sus dedos nuevamente

Mi niño me acaricio los pechos… quería detenerlo pero mi cuerpo no respondía… me beso los labios derramando al instante una cantidad de esperma en mi camiseta y parte de mi falda.

Yo quede estática… Naruto por su parte se llevo la mano derecha a la boca.

- ¿Qué estoy haciendo? –indago con los ojos llorosos

Mi pequeño se puso a llorar, pidiéndome disculpas, poniéndose su bóxer y pants, saliendo de mi cuarto rápidamente para encerrarse al suyo, estrellando su puerta con violencia.

Yo estaba callada e inmóvil, sentía el cuerpo flojo no podía levantarme… me quede así por algunos minutos hasta que recobre el sentido.

Estar a solas con mi hijo en esa excitante situación aumento en mi el deseo y la lujuria que anteriormente ya sentía.

No podía negar mis sentimientos… me invadía un torbellino de emociones encontradas… estaba aterrada y provocada.

Me levante de ahí y me compuse mi vestimenta, limpiando el semen que mi hijo había dejando sobre mis prendas… baje a la sala y me senté en el sofá café claro que teníamos en el centro de esa habitación.

Me resultaba difícil poder pensar con claridad… recordaba sus dedos arremetiéndome una y otra vez, ese beso en mis labios.

Me sentía la peor basura del mundo… subí hacia su cuarto pero me quede parada frente a su puerta… le pedí disculpas y le dije que todo estaba bien… que aun era mi niño y que todo esto estaba olvidado.

Al no tener respuesta de su parte baje hacia la cocina y me puse a lavar los platos para así distraerme y no pensar en él.

En eso escuche unos pasos que provenían de la segunda planta de la casa, haciéndose cada vez más fuertes como si bajaran hacia la cocina.

Naruto entro a la cocina y se acerco hacia mí, de lado.

Deje los platos en el lavabo y limpie mis manos con una toalla pequeña que estaba a mi alcance.

Me sentía algo nerviosa cuando de repente mi hijo me cogió en brazos y me beso con una pasión y una entrega que nunca sentí con nadie, ni siquiera con Minato, asustándome ya que no entendía que era lo que en verdad pasaba con él, alejándome de él con algo de temor.

- Te deseo… he estado con muchas mujeres pero ninguna me hace experimentar lo que tú me haces sentir –musito

Yo no dije nada… estaba atónita nuevamente.

Se acerco y me sujeto las piernas, subiéndonos sobre la mesa que usábamos para comer los alimentos, besándome como nunca nadie me había besado.

Intente detenerlo, quitármelo de encima pero no pude, cediendo a mi zafado deseo correspondiendo a sus besos, gozando cada momento con él.

Me levando un poco la camiseta que llevaba puesta y empezó a masajearme los pechos, dejando de besarme concentrándose en mis pezones, succionándolos levemente, sintiendo una de sus manos en mi ropa interior.

Comencé a mojarme nuevamente… era algo que no podía evitar… sabia como calentarme, haciendo a un lado mi braga, metiendo uno de sus dedos.

Sentir nuevamente su dedo dentro de mí me hizo gemir varias veces hasta que me beso los labios para que nadie que pasara frente a la casa escuchara.

Estaba algo atemorizada… pensar que en cualquier momento podría llegar Minato y pillarnos me hacia mojar más las bragas, quitándome mi prenda interior para que mi hijo lamiera todo mi sexo.

Yo estaba fascinada por sus caricias, pero deseaba que finiquitara su labor oral y me hiciera suya de una vez.

- Hazme tuya de una vez… he deseado este momento desde hace mucho –le dije sin importarme nada, estaba excitada y solo quería ser suya

Naruto se bajo el pants y bóxer mostrándome su erecto pene… verlo era maravilloso y más aun sentir la punta de su polla en la entrada de mi vagina, metiéndomela con gentileza.

Empezaba a metérmela lentamente haciendo que yo no dejara de gemir… era una sensación que jamás sentí con Minato… me embestía con delicadeza y lentitud para no lastimarme.

Recuerdo como gemía sintiendo su pene dentro de mí, preguntándome si me dolía, a lo que yo le conteste que no y que quería sentirla hasta el fondo.

Naruto comenzó a embestirme con más rapidez sacándole varios gemidos a él cosa que me excito aun más, sujete mis pechos con fuerza… estaba muy húmeda cosa que era perfecto para que me arremetiera con mucha facilidad ya que su polla se deslizaba sin ningún problema.

Me follaba con una energía que me hacia estar en el cielo… sentirlo dentro de mí era tan rico, escuchando algo que me dejo asombrada.

- Te amo mamá… eres la mujer de mi vida –me dijo aun fallándome –Quiero que seas mía para siempre

Pasaron varios minutos… yo estaba invadida por esa deliciosa sensación, estando a escasos segundos de llegar al orgasmo, apretando mis pechos con fuerza, explotando de placer sintiendo el esperma de mi hijo llenar el interior de mi vagina, dejando su cuerpo dócil sobre el mío.

Lo abrace, aprisionándolo con mis piernas, besándolo con locura.

En eso se escucho que tocaban la puerta principal… Naruto se percato, sacándola rápidamente de mi sexo, saliendo corriendo de ahí subiendo hacia su cuarto mientras yo como pude limpie el rastro de su semen de mí y me compuse la ropa a la carrera.

Respire por un momento hasta calmarme, camine hacia la puerta y la abrí… para sorpresa mía era Minato.

Al parecer se le habían olvidado sus llaves sobre la mesita de noche de nuestra habitación cuando salió de mal humor… cosa que agradecía en el fondo de mí ser porque si no la que se nos arma.

Minato me pidió disculpas por la discusión tenida esa misma noche a lo que yo acepte… no puse peros ni problemas… estaba demasiado feliz como para molestarme o fingir estarlo.

Subí con mi esposo hacia nuestra alcoba casi entrando, cuando vi a Naruto con la mitad del rostro fuera de su puerta, viéndonos con algo de molestia.

Le guiñe el ojo sonrojándolo antes de entrar al cuarto siendo sujetada de la mano por Minato.

Yo estaba feliz… Minato se recostó en la cama y se puso a leer mientras yo me desvestía y me metía a la ducha.

Esa noche apenas si pude dormir… pensaba en cada caricia, en cada beso, cada embestida que mi hijo me daba… dándole paso a que mi pervertida mente se creara futuros encuentros carnales con él.

Era atormentada con un remolino de sentimientos… estaba aterrada, tentada y excitada por el momento que pase con mi hijo… haber gozado de algo prohibido hizo que mis pezones se endurecieran… me estremecía de pasión al recordar la dureza de su pene.

Seguí pensando y pensando hasta que perdí el conocimiento debido al cansancio que sentía.

* * *

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que Naruto y yo intimamos… desde esa noche ya no podíamos estar solos… siempre estaba Minato o alguna visita inesperada en casa, haciendo que mi hijo cambiara su actitud conmigo.

Era un sábado por la mañana… baje a desayunar ya que Minato había salido a una reunión de emergencia en su trabajo y no sabía a qué hora volvería… Naruto descansaba en su habitación luego de tanto estudiar en la universidad y no quería molestarlo.

Tenía flojera de hacer algo de comer, así que saque un poco de cereal de la alacena echándolo sobre un plato de plástico, cuando sentí un enorme bulto sobre mi culo siendo cogida de la cintura.

- Buenos días mamita… papá se fue a una reunión de trabajo así que tenemos la casa para nosotros solos –me decía, mientras me acariciaba el trasero  
- Pensé que no querías nada conmigo… como estuviste evitándome y demostrando mucha frialdad toda la semana conmigo –le conteste  
- Lo siento si te ignore pero fue para mantener las apariencias… no querrás que papá se entere de lo nuestro ¿o sí?

Me voltee para verlo de frente y vi como la tristeza se apoderaba de sus ojos, para luego cambiar a lujuria al saber que estábamos solos en casa.

- Perdóname…  
- Quisiera poder gritarlo… poder estar contigo en cualquier parte sin que nos miren mal y nos tachen de pecadores –le dije, con la cabeza baja  
- Eso puedo arreglarlo

Yo estaba confundida sintiendo sus manos en mis muslos, elevándome en el aire sentándome en esa mesa de madera, besándome con mucha pasión a lo que yo no soporte y correspondí… estar una semana sin nada de nada hacía que ambos nos comiéramos a besos de una manera descomunal.

Comenzamos a desvestirnos… el me quitaba la pijama que traía puesta mientras yo le quitaba la playera que siempre usaba para dormir.

El me manoseaba los pechos mientras yo tocaba su pene.

Cada apretón, lamida, caricia y mordedura en mis pechos me ponía más y más caliente a tal punto que ya no soportaba más.

Deseaba que me penetrara… no paso mucho para que captara el mensaje, quitándose el pantalón, besándome el cuello, masajeando mis pechos.

Naruto toco mi parte intima… yo estaba empapada, deseaba su pene más que nada en el mundo.

- Me gusta verte así de caliente por mí –me susurro a la oreja derecha, mordiéndola levemente  
- No me tortures más Naruto… métemela –le dije, con deseo

No pude terminar la oración completa cuando sentí su enorme polla hasta lo más profundo de mí, sacándome un fuerte gemido de la garganta que se escucho por toda la cocina.

Me mordía el labio inferior, el placer que sentía era gigantesco… jadeantemente le pedía que me tratara como a una vulgar puta… que me matara de placer y que me hiciera acabar.

- ¿Te gusta mamita?… serás mía… seré el único que te folle –me dijo en jadeos mientras me penetraba bruscamente  
- Si… no pares… seré tuya siempre pero no pares –conteste en suspiros

Empecé a retorcerme como si estuviera poseída, había tenido un orgasmo pero él no había acabado aun, penetrándome con mucha más brutalidad por varios minutos hasta que me dijo que se venía.

Le pedí que la sacara… me levante de la mesa poniéndome de rodillas y metí ese enrome pedazo de carne en mi boca, chupándole el tallo, metiéndomela a duras penas en la boca… apenas si cavia… como no pude metérmela toda solo le chupe el glande haciendo que sus gemidos se hicieran más grandes y profundos cosa que me excito demasiado.

- ¡Me vengo! –me dijo, sujetando mi cabeza con fuerza, dejando toda su polla dentro de mi boca

Sentí una cantidad de semen entrar a mi boca, degustando ese sabor salado… me fascino… podría beber su esperma diario y no me hostigaría.

Después de ese corto momento, el tomo su ropa al igual que yo y nos vestimos en la cocina… le di un ardiente beso en los labios viendo como él se marchaba a su habitación, dejándome a solas para poder comer algo… cosa que ya no me importaba mucho.

* * *

Las cosas entre nosotros habían cambiado… ya no lo veía como mi hijo… lo veía como un hombre… un hombre al que podía poseer cuando quisiera.

Las salidas de Minato ya fueran de trabajo o de cólera eran perfectas para que ambos sucumbiéramos al deseo de la carne.

Con forme la ocasión se presentaba pasábamos encuentros carnales… en mi cuarto, en la ducha, en la cocina, en el piso… todo lugar dentro de la casa era perfecto para poder saciarnos mutuamente.

Nuestra relación madre e hijo se arruino… pero a cambio encontré al mejor amante... aunque eso signifique haber pecado... pero que más da.


End file.
